The present invention relates to suspended shelving and, more particularly to suspended adjustable shelving.
Suspended shelving is often used in closets for storing a variety of items such as sweaters and shoes. Such suspended shelving provides additional "shelf" space by suspending shelves directly or indirectly from a closet clothes rod. Typically, suspended shelving includes at least two side panels and multiple "fixed" shelves. The side panels and shelves of typical suspended shelving are generally plastic or fabric. The shelves are permanently attached or joined to the side panels by gluing, stitching, sonic welding, or heat sealing. One or more additional panels such as back and front panels are often used to further enclose and protect the shelving.
In conventional suspended shelving, because the shelves are generally fixed to the side panels, the height and quantity of the shelves is predetermined. The predetermined height, however, may not be optimal for the intended use of the shelves. If the predetermined height is too high, valuable space may be wasted because the shelf will not be full. If the predetermined height is too low, items such as bulky sweaters may not fit on the shelf. Further, it is impossible to add additional shelves to conventional fixed shelving.
Another problem with conventional suspended shelving is lack of durability. It is not uncommon for the shelves to be torn from the side panels due to the weight of the items stored, the material used to construct the shelving, or the method used to join the shelves to the side panels.
Another type of suspended shelving includes approximately four ropes which directly or indirectly attach to a closet clothes rod. Shelves are suspended from the ropes using permanently attached metal clamps or securers which are fastened to the ropes at predetermined heights. In addition to the problems associated with having the height and quantity of the shelves predetermined, it is also difficult to assure that the clamps on the ropes are set at uniform heights.
For the reasons discussed above, durable suspended shelving having shelves, the height and quantity of which may be easily adjusted, is needed.